One Sickle
by kimgeer
Summary: Hermione struggles over buying products from the Weasley twins, but may get more than she bargained for. Fred/Hermione


**One Sickle**

Hermione shifted in her seat.

She had spent the day trying to gather the courage to ask Fred and George if she could make a purchase from their colorful inventory, but so far she had found nothing but fear and a bit of shame.

She had thought earlier in the day about perhaps sending them an owl anonymously with her order.

She had quickly realized that the only owls she had access to belonged to Harry and Ron, and because the twins were in fact not stupid, she supposed they could cleverly deduce who had sent the order form.

Either that or they could just watch Hedgewig fly through Grimmauld Place and tap on her doorway.

No, No, that wouldn't do at all.

Then again, at this point, having them catch her in the act seemed to have a lot more appeal than having to openly admit that she wanted anything from them.

Hermione was suddenly aware that she had been staring at the two for quite some time from across the dinner table, and that the two seemed to be uncomfortably aware of it. Hermione quickly gathered her dishes and sat them in the kitchen sink across the room. She rushed upstairs to her room.

_Smooth move, Granger._

After what felt like an hour later, Hermione had finally convinced herself that there was no way around it. She needed it, and that was all that mattered.

If they were to question as to why she would want such a product, she would simply say it was none of their business and kindly excuse herself. They had no right to know anyways.

Or- suddenly envisioning herself with all the confidence in the world, she would ask if they interrogated all of their customers.

George would run out of the room crying, and Fred would stammer, looking uncomfortable, before putting his tail between his legs and obediently handing over the bright orange box, "W" stamped containing her purchase.

Yes, yes, that was exactly what Hermione needed to do!

She threw her head up high and hastily marched up to the next level of the house, which occupied only the twins on most nights, as Remus Lupin was normally out on official Order business.

She had an air of coolness around her as she raised her hand to knock on their slightly scorched door.

Oh yes! She was just three knocks away from those glorious -

Her hand froze mid air, all color draining from her face, suddenly frightened.

What the hell did she think she was doing? She couldn't just waltz in there and ask for-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door in front of her opened.

George stood in front of her with a towel wrapped around his neck. He had his toiletries in a small basket, and he was presumably about to go take a shower.

He seemed confused by her odd posture and obviously horrified condition, hand frozen in the air poised to knock. He shrugged it off quickly.

"Well then. Evening, Hermione. Pardon me." He quickly stepped around her, leaving the door open and descending to the floor below for his shower.

Fred glanced at her from inside the room, sitting on his bed with a book open.

Hermione, who was still completely catatonic, did nothing.

Fred waited a moment.

"Hermione, did you need something?"

She quickly snapped out of it. She glanced around the hallway as if to make sure no one saw her. She quickly slid in, closing the door as silently as possible behind her.

Fred seemed amused. He stood up and crossed the room towards her.

She gathered all her courage and took the plunge she had been dreading all day.

"I have come here on official business to acquire a purchase."

Fred raised an eloquent eyebrow. "Uh huh, you want products that related solely to trickery? I'm not buying it."

"No no, not that type of product." She coughed, a blush rising up her neck. "Earlier, last summer I believe, you gave me one of your Patented Daydream Charms." She explained.

Comprehension suddenly etched its way into Fred's features. "Oh I see, I suppose it was to your liking then?"

He turned towards the stockpiles sitting in the corner of their room. A smirk crept upon his face while he pretended to not know where they kept the charms.

Hermione's eye brightened. Maybe this didn't need to be so awkward. "Oh yes, it was quiet wonderful." she blurted out. She instantly regretted her wording.

Perhaps he wouldn't notice. He was a businessman, after all. He might ignore it?

Fred turned around quickly, "Everyone sees something different, did you know? It's normallysomething you've been thinking about, perhaps subconsciously, that leaks through. What exactly did you see? I'm always curious to find out."

"Well, I was just reading by the fire in my daydream. It was very cozy." She said dryly.

Fred grinned. "Oh yes, I can see what a wonderful break from the norm that would have been for you. It is no wonder why you are so eager to purchase more."

Hermione looked away, knowing he knew she was lying. "Look, will you just sell them to me?"

"Of course I will. This is a business." Fred held up a package, dangling it in the air.

Hermione smiled brightly. She hastily approached him, pulling out her change purse.

"That is," He tilted his head evilly. Her grin melted away. "Right after you tell me what you saw."

He had her cornered.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted the charms, but was it worth her decency? What about her modesty?

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. She knew she would never be able to look Fred in the eye again.

But it was a risk worth taking.

"I…" She shamefully met his gaze. "I was in the library, sorting through the stacks. I couldn't find the book I was looking for so I figured it must have been in the Restricted Section. Madam Pince wasn't at her desk, and that's when I realized that it was dark outside. It was the middle of the night. I finally found it on the shelves. As I began to reach up for it, there was suddenly someone behind me.." She trailed off.

"Continue." He breathed out.

"He turned me around and started kissing me. Then, he lifted me up and held me against the bookshelves," Her eyes were glazed over as she recounted the memory. "It was wonderful." She admitted.

Fred smiled, "That was really hard for you to tell me, wasn't it?" He said taking a step towards her.

She nodded.

He ran his hand gently up her arm.

"After you two fucked…" His lips barely touched her ear as he spoke. Hermione gasped. Her whole body felt hot. "Did you get off? Or did the charm stop?"

"I-I…" She tried to look away, but felt herself drawn to keep the contact between them. "The charm ended suddenly, but I tried... afterwards."

Fred smiled.

She took this as a sign of good will, "Will sell them to me?"

"Well I don't see why not, you've met my conditions." He paused, "But you probably wont need them."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't underst-"

"Well, I'll be happy to help keep your mind off of things." He interrupted, taking another step towards her, successfully pinning her against the wall.

He raised his palm gently to her cheek, his thumb grazed across her lips as he leaned in heatedly.

She responded enthusiastically. In her lustful fog, she barely noticed herself being navigated to the bed.

Fred lowered her onto it, climbing on top of her, never breaking the contact between their lips. His hands were skillful, seemingly petting her everywhere through her clothing.

She slid her hands up under his shirt, letting her finger tips slide across his back.

He began to deliciously unbutton her shirt from the bottom, breaking their kiss and meeting her with a smoldering gaze.

As he made his way up, revealing more and more of her taut stomach, he began to lower his head, placing a hot, wet kiss just above the waistband of her skirt, dangerously close, but erotically appropriate to her suddenly responsive aching.

Her pulse was quickening, as his hot breath tickled her lower stomach. Their actions had come to a stand still, and Hermione didn't dare to move.

She bit her lip, and suddenly he was upon her again, this time knowing exactly was she needed. He kissed her fully as he slid his hand beneath her leg, lifting it, sliding forward so that his pulsing member was pressed firmly against her.

She gasped at the contact.

Fred began to rub against her through their clothing. Her pants became more and more verbal, and she moaned sweetly into his ear.

She could fill it building.

She couldn't fathom at this point what exactly "it" was, but her nerves seemed to be shooting impulses off to every bit of her body. There was a reservoir filling with each pulse. Her moans grew louder. Fred's kisses grew more feverish.

Suddenly the flood gates opened and she was arching against him.

His delicious friction had brought her over the edge. She was soaring higher. He continued to rock against her, exponentially increasing her pleasure as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

She was whimpering beneath him, her body suddenly completely relaxed. She gasped for breath, not even realizing she had been holding it for so long.

She seemed to have left the world for a few moments.

She lazily opening her eyes. Fred had moved back so she could now lay flat on the bed.

He gazed at her intently, as he settled down beside her. He rested his head against the crook of her neck, panting lightly.

He kissed her temple, and then turned her head and placed gentle kissed on her lips. She sighed appreciatively.

He chuckled against her lips.

"That'll be a sickle."

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"The charms. They're ten for a sickle."

All she could do was laugh, reaching for her haphazardly thrown change purse across the bed, pulling a sickle out.

"I don't suppose I'll be needing them as much as I thought I would, but I guess it would be nice to have them on hand."

"Oh yes." He took it out of her hands and laid it down on his nightstand. "It is always nice to be prepared."

She began to rise, wondering what etiquette was appropriate for these kinds of things.

Fred stilled her with his hand on her hip, before leaning down to kiss her fleetingly once more on the lips. He stared at her with intensity, and kissed her once more on her lower abdomen, making her squirm once again.

It dawned on her what a wonderful trick that was.

He quickly rose, picking up the charms out of the floor and putting them in one of their Weasley boxes for her.

She rose as well, buttoning her shirt back up, straightening her skirt.

She took the box, and prepared to leave.

"Oh, and Hermione," His hand grabbed hers, turning her back around. "If you do feel the need to use them, you are welcome to look me up before wasting them. Next time, I'll make it much more satisfying, a proper shag, if you will."

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her once again, his kisses no longer hot, but short and absolutely wonderful. She kissed back gently, relishing in the feeling. "I think I'll probably take you up on that offer."

She gave him a small wink, before walking out the door with her bright orange, "W" stamped box. Wondering what Fred Weasley would make her feel next time.

I fixed a lot of the old mistakes and updated some parts of the dialogue and tense. If you find any typos or just anything that sounds awkward, let me know.


End file.
